The Rommel school tank team
by Walrusguy
Summary: Tankery isn't just for girls we the proud members of the General Rommel High school for boys aboard the USS Batalia . I am Mathew Turner a member of the tank crew here on board. It isn't a exageration to say I'm head of opperations. If you did say that you are correct. But me and my team are about to have the shock of a life time.
1. Chapter 1

Tankery isn't just for girls we the proud members of the General Rommel High school for boys aboard the USS Batalia . I am Mathew Turner a member of the tank crew here on board. I am in charge of planing attacks, giving orders and so on and so forth. The heavy hitter of our group and my personal tank is a Tiger mk I , me and the crew dubbed it the Green Reaper and we add black tally marks for every eliminated tank. The number is now at ninety nine and looking for the one hundredth kill. The rest of my battalion consists of several others. Our scout is a T7 car, it may not have fire power but it is fast so we named it Watcher. Our ambusher is a modified Stug their tank has the most kills so we named it Viper. Our multi tool is a T-34 that always is at my side so we call it Ol'Faithful. Our last tank on the line is a Bt-7 which is our nurse station or mess area depending on the situation they have the stuff that gets us out of our problems. But due to fighting in Russia in the bloody winter we all have axes and a flamethrower to start a fire to warm up.

Most of us wear the uniform of the army our tanks are from. But not to make anyone angery we changed the uniforms a small bit. Like for the German army we kept the grey spotted uniform but instead of the swastica we changed it out to a Jolly Rodger with crosshairs in front of it. We also liked the eleventh panzer devision emblem. So we adopted it and changed it into our own logo. The logo we have is a skeleton riding a tank aiming a rifle forward. But this sport isn't without it's mistakes that's why I am missing an eye. A HEAT shell shot through our tank. But before it could break and hit my gunner I shoved him down but it still broke through the hull and a piece of the metal shot into my eye. But now I can use scopes easier and my buddy didn't get hit. So win win.

We have herd of a really talented school called Ōaragi Hi that has one of the most talented girls you could ever see so my friend being the student council prez was able to get us a match. But bad part being it will be at that shitty land of freezing winters Russia. But thank God we got our new winter jackets, flamethrower tanks and white paint for days. So you can say we are set. Right now we are about three days out but being the captain of this group we spent our time doing exercises to prep for the night. We are planning on calling a cease fire after sundown. Then we will eat dinner and set fires so we don't freeze. On top of this we are training in firing our main gun and our agility which isn't an option for the Green Reaper and Viper so ya but we are also painting our winter camo but avoiding touching our logos or symbols. Which now is not as hard as it sounds.

We are also loading up on Smoke, AP, APCR ,HE, and HEAT shells for the fight but we are using the HEAT and HE for last resort. Those are my personal orders. We also have a game going between the tanks. For every tank we finish we tally and at the end we check who has the most kills and we pitch in some money to buy that tank a new cannon or tracks ect. The one thing that is a definite advantage for us is that we all know German and we always use it in battles and English we use only to confuse the enemy who we get the drop on. It works a lot of the time.

We finally get off this blasted ship about five hours till showtime and the weather is fuck shit. Snow is coming down and it's freezing but from a distance you can't see anything of our tanks. So we have that working for us. The second we get our armor off the ship the second carrier docks and the girls are here and they are fine. But we made a pact before we got off the ship. The pact being that we won't act like hound dogs till the battle is done.

The lead tank is down and the crowd got insane as the crew makes an appearance. It also looks like there is a fish of some kind on the turret. Adjusting the blue bandana I have around my left eye so they can't see the scar as much I start marching over. But just as I get over to the Panzer mk4 that is the lead tank closed it's hatches and the engine roared to life. But before it could speed away I hoped on and climbed over the roof to the viewing port and looked in. I smiled and waved but the tank skidded to a halt sending me flying through the air. I groaned as I picked myself up and the hatches squeaked open and footsteps trampled over. As I look around I could see the crew of the lead tank. I shake my head to rid of the dizzy feeling and stand. As I position my officer's cap I notice that my bandana isn't on that and the horrified stares of the tank crews gathered around me brought the realization that my scar was indeed visible. I take my cap off put it over my eye and look around a red headed girl was holding the blue cloth between her hands. I smile and take it off her slipping it around my eye and putting the cap back on a nod a thanks and say my first words.

"Thank you kindly miss."

"Your very much welcome sir. And may I ask how you got that scar?" She said back

"HEAT shell busted and I got a piece of shrapnel in my eye." Was my answer. "Anyway on the behalf of the crews under my command I wish to say nice to meet you in person." Was the words I almost shouted as being a fan of their huge achievements but I kept my voice level and bowed before them like and actor to the audience after the performance.

I straighten back up with a smile most of them had their mouths open and were blushing. I notice a girl standing a few feet away from me her appearance shouted at me that she was in charge of the tank crews gathered.

"You in charge?" I question.

"Yes I am and I'm guessing you are Mathew Turner commander of the tank crews at Rommel's school for boys?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup I'm that famous because of my injury huh?" I asked chuckling.

"Ya you have got an reputation from that but I know you because you personally sought this match between us." She said giving me a giggle.

"Now who could have leaked that information? My buddy said he only told your prez." I said scratching my chin as I notice a smaller girl looking around nervously.

I smile and motion for one minute. I march over to her and kneel in front of her. I also notice she is the same girl that picked up my eyepatch.

"Let me guess you are the student council prez for the Ōaragi High school?" I said she gulped nervously but I still smile.

"Yes and you are the general responsible for shooting down ninety nine tanks by yourself in your Tiger mk1. Your also close friends with your student council prez making you one of the most popular kids in your school." She said slightly aggressive.

"Guilty as charged. But those titles are overrated in my opinion so I am called Matt by my friends and I would like you to address me the same if you would." I said smiling. But she just stares right at me frightened.

"What?" I ask. She points at my head I place a hand to my forehead and find it covered in blood as I lower it.

"That's it aw come on it's just a scratch I'll get patched up before our match." I say sighing.

"But your bleeding bad you need a nurse now!" The caption shouts.

"It's not nearly as bad as when I got this there was blood on the latch of the door! So please don't worry about it." I say waving a dismissive hand in the air.

"Oh ya your eye how did you not die from blood loss?" Another girl asked this time she was a raven haired girl. But she was really drowsy.

There were several mumbles of "that's a touchy subject." And "he's going to be sooo mad at her." But she looked like she hadn't a care in the world.

"That is a really funny one. My buddy Brayden had to struggle me to stop the blood till the medic was able to preform his job and stop the bleeding." I said laughing at the memory. Most of the girls looked at me as if I had gone insane.

"How can you be so calm about this and be able to get back into that tank you were in?!" Was the response from the captain.

But before I could answer the Tiger that the girls had. Had rotated its turret while we were talking and fired off a round. It nearly defended me but the girls jumped like a rubber ball off con create and my buddies popped their heads out off the hatches.

"Yo Romeo you done with talking to the Juliets yet we have ta move if we going to get to the field before dark." Was Brayden's response as he rested his head on his head with a very smug grin on his face.

"Ya okay. By the way can you radio chief and tell him I flew from a tank like a superman and got a nice cut. And keep the frequency when you leave." I said the second part I said in German.

"Yes sir." Was his response as he ducked back down into the tank to relay orders.

"Well it's been fun but I've got to go see you after the shooting!" I said as Watcher sped down the street.

Grinding to a halt five feet in front of me with sparks flying in my face but I still held my ground. Some girl took one short look at Watcher and shouted every bit of information about it. I looked over to her and motioned her to come here. She looked around to see everyone backing away from her. She pointed a questioning finger to herself and I nodded. I pounded on the latch just above the driver and he popped out.

"Jason I want you to let the lady here drive me back if you would ever so kindly hop out and join me on the roof." Was my commands that made him smile wide.

He promptly hopped out while turning off the engine. "Hey girly you know how drive the Watcher?" A nod "do you want to drive?" Was he second question followed by rapid nods. "Then by the power invested in me by Matt here I bestow upon you the right to drive us back to base!" By the looks of the girl she was about to hyperventilate but she managed to get ahold of herself and hopped in.

she slid in quick and easy stated the engine and waited for the signal to move out. I knocked on the roof twice and we started moving. By the time we got back the rest of the boys were playing cards or eating a snack. When they saw me and Jason riding the tank they were seriously confused. The Watcher slammed on the breaks and I went flying once again.

Picking myself up once again to find my eyepatch gone, cap on the ground in front of me and blood coming from scratched on my brow. The girl in the driver seat poked her head out and the guys are mostly shocked. She just looked to were I was in pain. I groaned picked up my cap dusted it off put it on. Then I looked to my hands in the right my eyepatch was caught. I undid the knot and re tied it as tight as I could. After getting patched back up we got in the usual huddle. With me in the center. I started shouting over the roaring engines of the tanks behind us.

"We are fighters! We fight! To the last tank to the last drop of petroleum to the last bullet! We fight! We fight! We fight!" I started then the boys joined.

"We fight!" I shouted

"We fight!" They shouted back cutting through the late afternoon silence.

"We fight! Mount up boys we have a win to snatch!" I shouted.

"Ooh rah!" They shout back shaking the cold away.

We all got to our respective vehicles and i along with the girl that I had brought here hoped into my tank the green reaper. The engines revved and the reaper moved to the battle field. We got there about twenty minutes after the girls who were chatting quite excitedly to each other. I got out and me and the commanders of the other tanks marched to the watcher the crew of the watcher hopped out and we took up positions on the tank. Me and the girl sat once more on the roof we slowed down when we met the other leaders in a group. We stopped and got out I lowered the girl down by the waist and walked forward the boys following. We lined up and the girls lined up opposite. They looked professional now. We said our good lucks bowed and left we got to the starting point five minutes later. Then I gave my first orders.

"Skirmish formation fire at will."

The intercom went live with a cores of "Sir yes sir."

Then we saw the starting flare and we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon as the Green Reaper started up the rest were moving out and split up. All the troops were split up far enough to not be spotted but close enough to beal a full salvo of rounds. Pretty soon they saw them or rather just the panzer mk4 so to be safe Matt sent Watcher to scope the area were the tank was headed. After about twenty minutes after the crew departed there came a cradle over the intercom. Turns out that if we followed or shot the rest of the crews would open fire from a ridge opposite the boys. Then came a order that was never used before. Matt ordered that the boys drop all tactics and move out by themselves. This was to stop any predictions and therefore deal out more destruction. For all this time they were communicating in German. Time was dripping away and it was nearly night. Matt opened his hatch and as the last light faded away to black he raised a flare gun loaded with a bright green flare to let the girls know that they were going to stop.

Then as if on que a second flare shot out through the dark. It was green letting the boy know that they agreed. Before they left the girls were kind enough to show a town were they were going to set up camp. That was were they were headed. After another hour of driving they came to the town. The girls rattled in not five minutes after. On their trip they had the chance to see dead trees and were towing them behind their tanks. Soon the axes were off the tanks and the chopping began. After twenty more minutes the trees were chopped up and the pieces were stacked up in the same warehouse that the girls took refuge in that last year. The boys then began to set up a mound of branches with twigs underneath. Then a flamethrower puffed out an bright stream of orange and yellow fire which ignited the mound. MREs were heated and handed out to all the contestants.

It was quiet for a period of time except the crackling of the fire so the boys lined up in a seven by five block. Then they started to stamp their boots against the cement. This created a sound that resembled a company of men marching off. Then they sang. In a deep coir they sang a marching song solely in German. Matt began the first line and then the rest followed.

Ob's stürmt oder schneit,

Ob die Sonne uns lacht,

Der Tag glühend heiß

Oder eiskalt die Nacht.

Bestaubt sind die Gesichter,

Doch froh ist unser Sinn,

Ist unser Sinn;

Es braust unser Panzer

Im Sturmwind dahin.

Mit donnernden Motoren,

Geschwind wie der Blitz,

Dem Feinde entgegen,

Im Panzer geschützt.

Voraus den Kameraden,

Im Kampf steh'n wir allein,

Steh'n wir allein,

So stoßen wir tief

In die feindlichen Reihn.

Wenn vor uns ein feindliches

Heer dann erscheint,

Wird Vollgas gegeben

Und ran an den Feind!

Was gilt denn unser Leben

Für unsres Reiches Heer?

Ja Reiches Heer?

Für Deutschland zu sterben

Ist uns höchste Ehr.

Mit Sperren und Minen

Hält der Gegner uns auf,

Wir lachen darüber

Und fahren nicht drauf.

Und droh'n vor uns Geschütze,

Versteckt im gelben Sand,

Im gelben Sand,

Wir suchen uns Wege,

Die keiner sonst fand.

Und läßt uns im Stich

Einst das treulose Glück,

Und kehren wir nicht mehr

Zur Heimat zurück,

Trifft uns die Todeskugel,

Ruft uns das Schicksal ab,

Ja Schicksal ab,

Dann wird uns der Panzer

Ein ehernes Grab.

The girls who had stood up were looking on in awe as the boys finished their song. Then the president began to clap and the rest followed. Then the guys bowed and began a new song this one was from a age ago but it was still with them. They wore the lyrics like a badge. This song was a happy one unlike the serious tone the other had.

When Johnny comes marching home again

Hurrah! Hurrah!

We'll give him a hearty welcome then

Hurrah! Hurrah!

The men will cheer and the boys will shout

The ladies they will all turn out

And we'll all feel joy

When Johnny comes marching home.

The old church bell will peal with joys

Hurrah! Hurrah!

To welcome home our darling boy,

Hurrah! Hurrah!

The village lads and lassies say

With roses they will strew the way,

And we'll all feel joy

When Johnny comes marching home.

Get ready for the Jubilee,

Hurrah! Hurrah!

We'll give the hero three times three,

Hurrah! Hurrah!

The laurel wreath is ready now

To place upon his loyal brow

And we'll all feel joy

When Johnny comes marching home.

Let love and friendship on that day,

Hurrah, hurrah!

Their choicest pleasures then display,

Hurrah, hurrah!

And let each one perform some part,

To fill with joy the warrior's heart,

And we'll all feel joy

When Johnny comes marching home.

This was the case several time over when the boys came back with a medal or tank shell in their hands. After coming home the crew's parents would throw a large party for them all as they came home. The returning champs would receive a wreath and they would wear them as crowns. If they lost they would come back with their helmets off and at their chest as they would tell the story of the battle from first blood to last shot. But these songs and many others would keep them going in hard times. But now they needed to keep focused on keeping the fire going and everyone warm. But as of now they were the entertainment for the other team. After a bow the hall erupted with claps and whistles. After a few minutes they settled down and the next song played. It was the British Grenadier's march. The instruments came out and the flutes began. Those who did not have an instrument whistled out the tunes. Then the drums started out with a snare and a fast beat. After one or two turns a violin played a soft melody and the lyrics came out with from Matt and Jason. Matt started out since he admittedly has the deepest and loudest voice out of the rest.

Some talk of Alexander, and some of Hercules

Of Hector and Lysander, and such great names as these.

But of all the world's great heroes, there's none that can compare.

With a tow, row, row, row, row, row, to the British Grenadiers.

That is when Jason started his verses.

Those heroes of antiquity ne'er saw a cannon ball,

Or knew the force of powder to slay their foes withal.

But our brave boys do know it, and banish all their fears,

With a tow, row, row, row, row, row, for the British Grenadiers.

Whene'er we are commanded to storm the palisades,

Our leaders march with fusees, and we with hand grenades.

We throw them from the glacis, about the enemies' ears.

Sing tow, row, row, row, row, row, the British Grenadiers.

Then they both started together and those who had no melody to play joined with happy voices.

And when the siege is over, we to the town repair.

The townsmen cry, "Hurrah, boys, here comes a Grenadier!

Here come the Grenadiers, my boys, who know no doubts or fears!

Then sing tow, row, row, row, row, row, the British Grenadiers.

Then let us fill a bumper, and drink a health of those

Who carry caps and pouches, and wear the loupèd clothes.

May they and their commanders live happy all their years.

With a tow, row, row, row, row, row, for the British Grenadiers." They chanted with a joyous chorus to finish the hymn.

As Matt checked his watch for the time he was surprised by how late it was. It was 11:45 on the dot by that time and he noticed he was tired.

"Boys get ready for a freezing night with your friends! Because we all need to sleep. We start at four thirty tomorrow!" Matt yelled causing the whole group to break out sleeping bags. As they closed their eyes the cracklings of the fire lulled the crews of both ships to sleep. All Matt could hope was that they were all well rested for tomorrow. Then he finally closed his own eyes and drifted off to sleep land.


	3. Chapter 3

Mathew woke up and then he silently woke the rest of his crews up and motioned them to mount up and get ready to move out. Mathew took a stick from one of the dying fires and wrote out a note on the wall.

"Left for the field. Within the mile but out one hundred meters. Won't fire till last tank has been out of building for ten minutes. Then it is a weapons free zone."

Mathew nodded at the note and climbed into his own tank and started the engine followed by every other tank that belonged to the American crews. The loud bellow and rumble of the engines startled the girls awake but before they could comprehend what was going on the screech of tracks on gears and reeves of the engines had made its way out the large factory style doors. Soon the sounds had disappeared and died out and so did the track impressions as snow was still falling in heavy and large flakes. Outside in the blizzard the boys had once again spread out and have taken their skirmish formation.

"Tank crew Watcher stay at this location and watch for enemy movement. If you see anything DO. NOT. ENGAGE. Report back to me immediately and I mean immediately. Understood?Over." The radio operator on the Green Reaper named Xavier said after getting the order from Mathew.

"This is Watcher, we copy that order. We will try not to get knocked out early. We want to get a few hits in. Over." Mick, the radio operator and loader of the Watcher said over the radio after getting the message from the commander Kevin.

"Rodger. This is the Green Reaper to all units. Be advised this is going to be a snipe and run game we will not engage in a slug fest until we can win this without any doubts. Also the tank to get the flag tank will get the KV-1 the guys back home have been fixing up for us. Nickname, Bear. Over." The radio operator said as he relayed the message from the leader.

"Roger that Green Reaper. This is Old Faithful. I have some important news a new group of student just came in and are interested in being tankers. There are five in total in short they can replace most of your crews after one takes control over the Bear, then can also pilot it without problem. Over." The Chad, radio operator and Student body president said over the intercom.

"Roger that buddy let me be the one to show them to their tank after this battle. Over." Mathew said over the intercom instead of Xavier as he sometimes does.

"Every good! But let us focus on this battle first and by focus I mean win. Over." Chad said again.

"Hell ya!" The rest of the tank radio operators said.

"Look alive men I got movement out of the doors." Kevin said as he saw the girls' tanks fly out of the doors like a bat out of hell.

"Start the hunt boys!" Mathew shouted into the intercom.

"Hell yea!" Everyone else yelled and then they started moving around and out ever farther then before before shutting their engines down almost completely but they left their radios on.

After the Watcher announced the tanks were leaving they counted all enemy tanks running away from the building in a diamond formation with the flag tank in the center of the diamond keeping great pace. The flag tank was then opposing tiger tank and was by the looks of it smoking.

"You guys see the formation?" Xavier asked.

"Affirmative." Everyone's tank replied.

"Here are the orders. Open fire on them with everything you got and as fast as you can, the boss wants this wrapped up quick." Xavier said relaying the information as Mick the gun operator spun the turret to aim at the middle of the road 50 meters in front as Even the loader put a armor piercing fragmentation round in the breach.

"Rodger that sir." Everyone else answered and just after that the massive gun of the Tiger1 fired and knocked the opposing Tiger into a ditch with a destroyed track.

Soon shells were fired from both sides of the road knocking out two tanks and damaging three only two were left fully functional and those started to split up to both sides of the road and charging straight head on at Ol' Faithful and Viper both of which dropped their guns lower and were aiming at the tracks of both tanks. The tanks still in prime condition was a Chi-Nu and M3 Lee both of which still probably didn't know what they were running at. And that they didn't as two shots ripped right through them and knocked both tanks out. Not twenty seconds after the two charging tanks were knocked out and a minute after the first shot from the Green Reaper the adjustments to the Reaper's gun were made and new round loaded. This time the crosshairs were aimed right at where the engine was and a Armor Piercing Composite Rigid shell a round that was designed to punch through steel and break apart after in an effort to destroy whatever was behind it. Then the Tiger fired and the shell did its job and the flag tank was knocked out. The BT-7 had also took out the panzer 38(t) and the last tank the Hetzer was being aimed at by the Green Reaper and one shot from an APF (armor piercing fragmentation) silenced its engine. Now every Ooarrai tank had a small flag sticking out of the tank and was waving in the now clear sky.

"And that's it boys this one is done count your kills and report back I know I killed the Hetzer and the other Tiger. What you boys get?" Mathew asked over the intercom taking the radio operator seat and switching with Xavier.

"I got the M3 Lee and the Panzer 4 Ausf.D" The Viper's radio operator Austin said over the intercom.

"My team got that Chi-Nu and Type 89 tank." Christian the radio operator for Ol' Faithful said.

"We brought down the Stug 3 Asuf.F and that Char 8- bis tank." The BT-7 operator Chad said. "Hey we still haven't been named yet captain." Chad said.

"Yea your right bud. I hear by dub you Guardian. How's that?" Mathew said realizing the newest tank was never named.

"That is great sir now what are we going to do about the tie we have here? I mean each one of us has two hits, I already know you won that KV-1 but who are we going to give that upgrade money to?" Chad asked as he didn't know what to do.

"How about this. We put a fraction of our money away for a new tank? I'm thinking a T-29 Heavy tank. What do you guys think? We only have one American tank." Mathew asked over the intercom.

"Whoo that is quite the slugger I'm in and I'm speaking for the whole viper team." Austin said.

"Yea I'm in we want to trade up anyway this thing takes a singe hit and we are done." Kevin said as he got his crew's vote.

"Yup we are in guys." Christian said as he got his crew's vote.

"Us too." Chad said.

"So it's settled now let's start helping the girls out of the broken down piles steel and get us back to town I need some hot coffee and a meal preferably at that pub they have the best food in town." Mathew said staring down to the sene of carnage and stoping as the rest of his crews tanks got there as well.

"Okay guys check in on them." Mathew said as he got out of his spot near the center of his tank and out the main hatch and walking out to the other Tiger and opening the hatch and releasing a plume of smoke.

"Hey you girls alright?" Mathew yelled into the hull.

"Yes we are okay. That was a great shot none of us saw you at all." A young looking burnet girl said as she lifted herself up and out of the tank and accidentally right in the face of Mathew.

"Oh sorry, didn't know you would be that close." Mathew said backing up.

"It's okay I don't mind, your actually quite handsome." She said dreamily before realizing what she said and ducking back down into the hull of the tank.

"Well thanks now come on we are starting a fire to keep us warm until the trucks get here and haul your tanks back to the ships. Once they do I'll be heading back to our ship for a good meal at one of the pubs. Besides I have to talk with the prez about our new tank and the new crew that will be with us come next match if you want to you girls can hop over we will be out here for another day." Mathew said before hopping back down and grabbing a shovel and digging out a large circle in the snow.

"Hey Matt what are you doing?" Jason asked pooping his head out of the T7 car.

"We will be starting another fire so grab an ax and tell the others I don't want to be cold long."

"Cool I'm really cold I can't wait till we have that fire going. I think the others would agree." Jason said taking his ax off of his tank before relaying the message to the others who grabbed their own tanks and hooped onto Ol'Faithful.

A couple minutes later they came back with a medium sized Birch tree. They soon got to chopping it up and started piling the bits of tree inside the circle. Mathew then pulled his flame thrower out of his tank and put it on before letting a long orange, red, and yellow tongue of flame shoot out igniting the pile of wood and warming everyone around it. The girls looked quite upset about their loss.

"Hey come on you can't win all the time." Mathew said turning the valve that released the gasoline off.

"I know that! But you boys wiped us out in less than twenty minutes! We didn't see any one of you till after you came to us." The leader Miho Nishzumi yelled across the fire.

"Yes, but that is our ambush formation. We made sure that it would be near impossible to get bearings on our tanks we even painted them. We almost never do that. If it makes you feel any better only six teams out of the fifty we played made it through that and I'm talking teams with nearly twenty tanks in them." Mathew said walking around to her.

"Your kidding." Miho said as she looked at him then at his tanks.

"Not kidding how do you think I got so many kills on my tank? Speaking of. HEY GUYS WE GOT OUR HUNDREDTH KILL!" Mathew yelled.

"Wooho!" Everyone in Mathew's team yelled.

"Hear that Leopon you are special." The student council president named Anzu said munching on some fried potato skins.

"Yea and we were one of the last to be knocked out." The same burnet that hit on Mathew said Judy as a few trucks pulled up one loaded with a few tanks of gas for the boys to fill up.

"Hey we saw what happened. We watched a few of their earlier matches, they used that play every tenth match. Only you were an exception, this is a fifth match." One of the towers said as she hopped out of the truck.

"It says in "The Art of War" by Sun Zu that and I quote. To defeat an enemy you must avoid what is strong and attack what is weak. So by nature we did the only logical choice and that is hit you before you know where we are. Plus we studied each one of your tanks since we knew we ad a match. We knew exactly where to hit you and what to hit you with." Chad said clapping a hand over Mathew's shoulder before walking over and talking to the student council president about something important.

"You are much more strategized than you act on the field. I thought you were making everything up as it came along." Nino said with a laugh.

"Nope it is a set strategy." So is a second skirmish formation that we use it is another snipe and run game only we use one of our own as bait on one side and the others hit the back of the opponents' vehicle." Mathew said scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Matt I hope you made them your friends because our schools are merging and so are our teams." Chad said as he walked.

"What!" Matt exclaimed his jaw falling slack.

"Ya the word came down from our mayor that a huge ship is being made and our cities are coming together as a metropolis. Also our schools are merging to be co Ed. Now we have a huge carrier and it comes with a gift to us, us as in tankers."

"Hold on bud we have to share this with our opposites. He um Anzu and Miho can you come over here for a minute. We have some news for you." Mathew said calling the other president and the alpha commander over.

"Yes what do you need to talk to us about." Anzu asked her voice not carrying a hint of aggression.

"Listen I'm not sure if you know this but our ships are being scrapped and we are getting one huge ship for the both of our cities, as for school it's going to be a co Ed thing and as a welcome gift we got a maus tank, how would you like the tank we are going to get us two new heavy tanks and a new crew." Mathew said with a smile, making her smile wide and let out a squeal in joy.

"I would love it, but why give it to us." Miho asked joyously.

"Because I've seen your tanks and I know you would need an upgrade to your arsenal. We get our upgrades as soon as we can get one. We get new tracks and upgraded guns, armor, engines, the aiming drives are upgraded and so are the laying drives, and better instruments for our mechanics. Our machines are top of the line at this point. Hell even the firing mechanism of each of our tanks are the same model of howitzer only different sizes we customized our tanks to our liking. We made them easy to fix but hard to put down each one of them has a personality and style that hasn't been seen on that tank." Mathew said.

"So we are are giving it to you because we think it fits your style. An unstoppable war machine that needs entire army to attack it to even stand a chance. We will gladly help you get it running faster or whatever it needs we will help work it. If you need more operators in it we will provide them. Whatever you need in this sport we will help provide it, we are your teammates after all. " Chad added to his friend's statement.

"Thank you boys now let us get out of this cold. Hey can you show me around your own city." Miho asked.

"Sure we could. The way this whole ship trading thing is going to happen is that we are heading to the same working port. And all our people are going to board the gigantic ship and head to assigned houses which are copies of our own on our smaller ships. The boarding is going to last 4 days. One half of each ship per day." Mathew began as he got into the driver seat of a transport truck followed by Miho getting in the front and the rest of the girls in the back the other boys were to follow the convoy of tow trucks and the transportation truck.

"Ah so the whole city will be a mash of our cities." Miho asked as Mathew started to drive.

"Almost ,the city itself is formatted like the city of Pittsburgh and Tokyo overlapped is what I heard so I'm going to have to take a good long drive trying to figure the place out." Mathew said as he continued driving.

"Why you don't know your way around both cities?" Miho asked looking at him then back to front and seeing their two already large ships.

"No I know Pittsburgh that's a city that I visited quite often. But Tokyo, I haven't even stepped foot there so I wouldn't know where to go. Hopefully they wrote out all the signs in both Japanese and in English. That will help me out and probably everyone else on our ships. Speaking of the size of our ships is already quite big the ship we are to get is bound to be humbling." Mathew said stopping at the port before getting out and heading to a nearby jeep followed by Miho who got into the keep after him.

"Ya now you said something about a pub you can take us to." Anzu said hopping in the back along with Chad.

"Ya it has the best comfort food. Not necessary the healthiest but still the best." Mathew said starting the jeep and driving onto the car ramp near the front of their ship which takes you all the way up to the top of he ship.


End file.
